An internal combustion (abbreviated below as an engine) of an automobile or the like mixes fuel injected from a fuel injection device and air introduced via an intake air pipe to generate a combustible gas mixture and burns the combustible gas mixture in the cylinder. It is known that the mixture state of fuel injected from the fuel injection device and air significantly affects the performance of this type of engine and, in particular, the atomization of fuel injected from the fuel injection device is an important factor governing the performance of the engine.
Accordingly, as illustrated in FIG. 30, a conventional fuel injection device 1000 promotes the atomization of fuel by welding a nozzle plate 1003 of metal to a valve body 1002 of metal having a fuel injection port 1001 and injecting the fuel injected from the fuel injection port 1001 into an intake air pipe via nozzle holes 1004 formed in the nozzle plate 1003 (see JP-A-11-270438 and JP-A-2011-144731).
However, the conventional fuel injection device 1000 needs to use a masking jig for welding to prevent welding spatter from entering the nozzle holes 1004 of the nozzle plate 1003 and blocking the nozzle holes 1004, so efficient welding is difficult. As a result, the manufacturing man-hours of the conventional fuel injection device 1000 increases, making it difficult to reduce the manufacturing cost.
An object of the invention is to provide the attachment structure of a fuel injection device nozzle plate for enabling reduction in the manufacturing man-hours and manufacturing cost of a fuel injection device.